The present invention relates generally to semiconductor integrated circuits. More particularly, it pertains to structures and methods to enhance field emission in a field emitter device in the presence of outgassing.
Recent years have seen an increased interest in field emitter displays. This is attributable to the fact that such displays can fulfill the goal of consumer affordable hang-on-the-wall flat panel television displays with diagonals in the range of 20 to 60 inches. Certain field emitter displays, or flat panel displays, operate on the same physical principle as fluorescent lamps. A gas discharge generates ultraviolet light that excites a phosphor layer that fluoresces visible light. Other field emitter displays operate on the same physical principles as cathode ray tube (CRT) based displays. Excited electrons are guided to a phosphor target to create an image. The phosphor then emits photons in the visible spectrum. Both methods of operation for field emitter displays rely on an array of field emitter tips.
Although field emitter displays promise to provide better color and image resolution, one of their problems is that video images on these displays tend to take on undesired viewing characteristics over a short period of time. One of these characteristics is that the video image becomes grainy on the display. Another characteristic is the decimation of the video image on the display. In an investigation into the source of the undesired viewing characteristics, it was discovered that degradation to the field emitter display is a cause of the problem. Such reliability issues raise questions about the commercial success of the displays in the marketplace.
Thus, what are needed are structures and methods to enhance the field emitter displays so that such degradation over time may be addressed.
The above mentioned problems with field emitter displays and other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Structures and methods are described which accord these benefits.
In particular, an illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a field emitter display device, comprising at least one emitter having a coating that releases electrons at a predetermined energy level, the coating acts in the presence of outgassing to inhibit degradation of at least one emitter. The illustrative embodiment also discloses that the coating decomposes at least one matter in the outgassing to a non-reactive state to inhibit degradation of at least one emitter. The illustrative embodiment also discloses that the outgassing includes organic matters. The illustrative embodiment also discloses that the coating is titanium nitride, nitride based metals, platinum, or platinum silicide. The illustrative embodiment also discloses that the coating is stable in the presence of outgassing to inhibit degradation of at least one emitter. The illustrative embodiment also discloses that the coating neutralizes at least one matter in the outgassing to inhibit degradation of at least one emitter, or brings about heterogeneous catalysis in the presence of outgassing to inhibit degradation of at least one emitter.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.